


七月七日晴

by laming



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laming/pseuds/laming
Summary: Reborn悄无声息地离开了，不是两年前他回答出"绝对不会当彭格列首领"后对方淡然地转身离去又毫无预警戏剧性地再度降临。泽田纲吉说不上来是什么样的感觉，可他明白Reborn不会回来了。所有东西一夕之间不复存在，Reborn的不告而别和长久的音讯全无，全都在揭示着Reborn是认真地不打算再出现在他面前了。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

他这一整天都过得很糟糕，他迫切地希望能发生某些事来鼓舞他的心情。

Reborn悄无声息地离开了，不是两年前他回答出"绝对不会当彭格列首领"后对方淡然地转身离去又毫无预警戏剧性地再度降临。泽田纲吉说不上来是什么样的感觉，可他明白Reborn不会回来了。所有东西一夕之间不复存在，Reborn的不告而别和长久的音讯全无，全都在揭示着Reborn是认真地不打算再出现在他面前了。

泽田纲吉本是不信的，他慌乱地思考过莫非是未来的又一次末日使得十年前的他们又得再度去往十年后收拾烂摊子，也焦虑地猜测过是不是Reborn再一次遇到了生命上的危险却又不愿惊扰他，可种种猜测一一被驳回。早就回复到成人体的拉尔只是莫名其妙地看了他一眼，稀松平常道："啊？那家伙？没事啊，他前几天才来接了个秘密任务，看起来很正常。可能是潜伏任务也不一定，反正他只要接了这种任务就不会让任何人有机会知道他的行踪，找不到他很正常。"

泽田纲吉抿着唇不知道该不该相信。

还是婴儿的可乐尼洛在泽田纲吉长久地握紧拳头后，跳到他肩头，拍了拍他的脸道："不需要担心那家伙啦kora，时间到了他就会自己回来了。我能做保证。"

泽田纲吉不免为此如释重负般卸下了心房，他忙着松口气整顿心情，于是乎错过了拉尔警告性瞥向可乐尼洛的眼神。

他因为那席话开始了漫长的等待，他不是没想方设法找过，却也真如拉尔所说没有人能得知那个人的行踪。明明只不过是个婴儿，他经常挫败地这么想。一个月、两个月、三个月，一日复一日，不知不觉间，春去冬来，花开花落，一年过去了。彼时十八岁的泽田纲吉回顾从前，惊觉发现莫不是十七岁的他给出了错误的回答才导致了这一切。那时候的他在一整天照顾小孩和看顾他那群总能惹是生非的朋友们过后，由于过于疲惫不堪，在Reborn例行公事挑战他的底线烦扰他的安宁时，他乏力地敷衍道："好啦好啦，不要再问了，我当还不行吗？先让我睡一觉啦。"他面向枕头将自己埋进被窝里闷头道："不过我先说好喔，就算我当了彭格列首领，那也肯定不是黑手党首领。虽然对你来说可能是一样的，但你知道我不可能这么想，我不会当黑手党首领的。"

Reborn小小的手掌拍了拍他蓬松的头发，泽田纲吉不知道Reborn当时露出的是什么表情，他只听到Reborn不走心地表扬："行吧，野心不小，刚上任就想大改革吗？还挺有你的作风。这回答还算不错吧，算你合格了。"

泽田纲吉也不知道为什么，单单只是听到这样的评价，他想嗤之以鼻道自己只是随口说说罢了并不是真有此意。经过了那么多年他还是不打算继承彭格列，即使不再那么排斥，他也还是没有将那当之为自己未来该走的道路。Reborn明明是最清楚的那个人。可所有一切在这个时刻却又变得毫无所谓，泽田纲吉只是为那句明显也是敷衍回来的话语而不自觉抿起唇压抑住自己的微笑。

他确实为他们之间相处的转变感到不可思议，从一开始的极力排斥到战战兢兢，再到经历过不少难关、抗衡过姑且算得上背负彼此性命的战役，他们竟然成为了能毫无芥蒂开些无伤大雅玩笑的朋友关系。至少他是这么想的，无论年龄如何，是师生，或是友人，这些其实都不那么重要，Reborn对他来说就是Reborn，是陪着他一起成长的人。

所以他不明白为什么Reborn怎么会不像往常那样以非常人的手段叫醒他，也不明白为什么本该在他房间属于Reborn的所有物全都消失无踪，更不明白为什么Reborn执意不告而别。

现在他才想起，是不是因为他"合格"了。那个人单方面地决定泽田纲吉不再需要他，所以不需要说再见，也因为对他来说他们不需要再相见。

泽田纲吉是怅然若失的，可是生活不会给他时间去沉淀。Reborn离开了又如何？他还是需要帮忙照看蓝波、一平、风太，他还是会和那些友人们欢笑打闹、拼搏学业，可在他认为自己可以遗忘时，那些无论是并肩或是对立过的熟识们却会不依不挠地出现在他面前，甚至闹出一些令他颓然崩溃的动静，而那些都在提醒他别忘了他终究已经不再是平凡的普通人。即使Reborn不在了也别想轻易摆脱，他所带来的影响仍旧无处不在。

十八岁的泽田纲吉难得冲动，打算在真正的继承仪式开始前享受一次惬意宁静的生活，他躲过了狱寺隼人的鹰眼监视，用攒好的零花钱订了机票毫不犹豫从义大利飞往浪漫之都布拉格。当然他还是心虚地在自己的房间里留下了字条，免得自己的岚之守护者就算炸了整个义大利也要掘地三尺将他挖出来。

他的冲动源自于他的郁闷，他以为那个人至少会在他来到义大利时现身一次，当然他不是为了见那谁一面而选择继承彭格列，他会这么选择只不过是发现即使他再怎么不愿意他也逃不过这个命运。诚然他要毁了彭格列非常容易，只要不继承，彭格列自然而然会消亡－－毕竟他就是剩下的那个唯一。可是不管是第九代与九代的守护者、瓦利亚、或是CEDEF，他们所有人都把彭格列当成是一个能够回得了的家。拉尔或可乐尼洛没有对他说过，瓦利亚的大家当然更不可能，可是当他们来到泽田家拜访并消遣完后说的那一声"回去了"的时候，泽田纲吉能从中感受到不需要言语来表达的归属。

泽田纲吉自然没有那足够的狠心去毁掉他们的回归之处。

可同时泽田纲吉也是狠心的，在他终于改口同意成为下一任彭格列首领时，他眼里的火苗确切地迎向彭格列内部的所有反对之声，他如誓言般决然开口："从一开始我就说过我不会成为黑手党首领，如果真要我继承，那么我无论如何都会改变现在的这一切。如果我改变不了，那么我也会毫不犹豫毁了它。如果你们希望还有下一任彭格列首领，或是希望彭格列继续留存，那么你们就得接受我的决定。"

他转身离开时后背与手心冷汗直流，山本武和狱寺隼人各拍上他一边肩膀一边笑嘻嘻地推着他前进，笹川了平抱着胸挂着热血的笑直点头，六道骸摇了摇头依旧高深莫测地笑，云雀恭弥打着哈欠很快越过众人离去。他们没有谁对此多说些什么，即使泽田纲吉从来没对他们说过自己的决定，可他们就好像早知如此，不在意他们会不会因此而和现任彭格列开战，也不在意他们的未来会被泽田纲吉导向什么地方。

最后他的决定还是得到了多数人的同意，泽田纲吉不知道真心实意认同他决策的人多不多，但至少他知道大部分人是真心不希望彭格列就这么走向衰亡。

彭格列的继承人仪式就这么如火如荼地开始布置安排起来。

他再一次找到拉尔和可乐尼洛－－这是他唯二认为最有可能知道Reborn行踪的人。他支支吾吾地抿着唇开口，其余两人便了然。

在这三年内突然有一天成长起来也恢复为原本样貌的可乐尼洛摇头道："很可惜，你正好错过了。他前几天刚路过这里，看看我手臂上的瘀青，就是他干的好事。总之他说过之后还有任务，并没有停留多久就走了kora。"

泽田纲吉沉默了好一会儿，最后还是鼓起勇气问道："嗯......你们有告诉他我会来的消息吗？"

可乐尼洛和拉尔不着痕迹地互看一眼，拉尔咳了一声道："他......很久没有关注彭格列的事了。"

"......喔。"泽田纲吉愣然过后，竟然也只能说出这么一个字："......喔。"

所以他逃走了，从那让人心烦意乱的地方。

下了飞机，搭上地铁，来到城市中心，放眼望去遍地都是老旧城堡、教堂，但是现代化的商场、电车却也穿插其中，并没有他想像中的那么古色古香、远离尘嚣。更重要的一点是，人潮众多。泽田纲吉挤在壅塞的人潮中走上查理大桥，基本上只剩走马看花，石栏上三十座巴洛克人像雕塑他没一个认得，商贩的吆喝他有听没懂，画家们的速写也只让他有机会匆匆一瞥便被人潮推挤着往前前行。过了半座桥，他已然乏味，索性只看向两侧远方风景，期望能洗涤身心。伏尔塔瓦河右岸满布中世纪风格建筑，阳光洒在其上金光灿灿，河水清澈波光粼粼，确实让泽田纲吉忍不住挤在石栏边上细细品尝平时难以窥见的景象。

忽略身后不断来往走过的人群，晒着太阳，吹着微风，欣赏唯美景色，多少是让泽田纲吉稍微放松了身心。他想起自己从前志愿除了异想天开的成为机器人，也不过是得过且过，碌碌而为，庸碌一生。现在倒是与那些词汇全部擦肩而过了，拜某人所赐，也不知道该怨该喜。

泽田纲吉走完了桥，随便找了一间民宿下榻，接着在夕阳下走上街道，寻找合适的酒吧餐厅。他对着手机地图比照，看向名称与门牌，终于推开一扇木门，瞬间热闹的音乐与欢呼穿透空间向他袭来。里头几乎坐满了人，大部分人手中拿着啤酒畅谈欢笑，甚至跟着手风琴手大唱民谣。泽田纲吉走进，探头看了看两侧座位，最后在右侧角落看到了一席空位。那桌是两人座，另一边椅子上坐了一个人，桌上只摆着一杯黑啤酒。他向那个方向前进，在对方抬起头来时礼貌地用只能勉强及格的英语问道："请问这里有人坐吗？我可以坐这里吗？"

有一瞬间，泽田纲吉落入了黑色的色彩，专注且茫然地凝视对方。是熟悉的色调，却又不是他真正熟识的人。然而他又见过他。

"......你是Reborn的代理人。"泽田纲吉脱口而出。

对方没有说是或不是，只是打量了他一眼，伸出手示意他能坐。那就是默认了。泽田纲吉坐了下来，虽然有很多问题想问，此时却又不知道该从何问起，只能低下头观看菜单，随意选了网路上大家一致推荐的猪脚，便宜好吃又大份，再向服务人员点了一杯当地酿造的黑啤酒。

从刚才起便一直低着头按手机的男人这才抬眼将锐利的视线放到他身上："你会喝酒？"

泽田纲吉不知道对方是什么意思，只得暗暗猜想，犹豫地给出回应："......毕竟以欧洲来说我算成年了？"

对方随意应了一声便又垂下眼按起手机，另一手拿起酒杯喝了几口。泽田纲吉搔搔头，犹豫几许，最后却是以手指毫无目的地摆弄起了刀叉。

对方按了几下手机键，又等了不知道多久，不知为何突然啧了一声，沉下了脸。泽田纲吉认为对方只差没把手机折成对折了，接着像扫到台风尾，对方瞟了一眼他不断摆弄的手指，冷声道："你是未成年吗？不要玩餐具。"

泽田纲吉手指僵了一僵，顺从地将两手摆回自己膝上："......喔。"

大概是将事情处理完了，对方将手机毫不犹豫收回口袋，猛喝两大口啤酒后才对上泽田纲吉干巴巴看向他的眼神："你想说什么？"

泽田纲吉这才道："嗯......好巧？"

对方叹了口气："老实说我已经忘了你是谁。"

泽田纲吉看了他几眼，有点不敢置信："......你当初还说我那个蠢纲的绰号很有名？"

"贵人多忘事。你做点自我介绍吧，顺便说说我们在哪认识的。"

泽田纲吉也叹了口气，猜想也许对方只是想确认他到底是不是真的泽田纲吉："好吧，我叫泽田纲吉，你是Reborn的代理人，我们见过两次，第一次是我在和我父亲打斗的时候，你代替Reborn来帮我上了一堂课；第二次是在和耶格战斗的时候，你代替Reborn对我射了死气弹。"

对方显然在思考，接着沉吟一声，最后才道："其实我不是Reborn的代理人。"

泽田纲吉挑起眉。

"我就是Reborn。"

泽田纲吉隔了两秒才想好要怎么反应："呵呵，真好笑。"

他们俩一时之间无话可说地对视着对方，接着同一时间放弃了这个话题。

"你最近见过Reborn吗？"泽田纲吉重新开启了话题。

对方百无聊赖地答："见过。"

"嗯......那他过得还好吗？"

对方瞥了他一眼："看起来没什么不好。情人无数，自由自在，挺好。"

"喔......"泽田纲吉没好气，翻了个白眼，却又觉得这确实像Reborn的风格，可他至今也不明白以他那婴儿身到底怎样才能交到女朋友，便也笑了出来："算了，那就好。"

泽田纲吉的晚餐送上了，顾不得对座的人，很干脆地自己大快朵颐吃了起来。对座的人撑着头，向服务人员续了一杯黑啤，继续就着吵杂的背景音乐品尝酒精。泽田纲吉最后只吃完二分之一，确实真的太大份，而且整块肉这样吃下来也很腻，不得不感慨Xanxus的厉害，无时无刻都在找肉吃。

Reborn的代理人竟然还没离开，甚至是将泽田纲吉的吃相从头看到尾。所以当餐点被收走，泽田纲吉也喝起啤酒后，Reborn的代理人开始问道："你的餐具礼仪是谁教你的？"

"Reborn。"

"既然如此他应该有教过你别玩餐具吧？至少身为上位者，只要在公共场合都不得玩弄餐具。"

泽田纲吉许是喝了酒，不再遮掩话语，忿忿道："他自己都把餐具当武器玩了，我不认为他有什么资格对我说这点。而且我这次出来就是打算抛开一切最后再当一次普通良民，普通良民，懂不懂？普通的当个旅游观光客，轻松的逛逛市集、阅览城市风貌，不用担心什么形象不形象，最好这一周都不要卷进麻烦里。我爱怎么玩就怎么玩，这就是我这一周的打算。"

"最好是再来一段异国的艳遇，让你一次玩个够？"

泽田纲吉撇撇嘴，手肘撑上桌沿，向前倾几分，认真道："我不是Reborn，我很专情的，即使有艳遇也是认真的谈，不是玩。"

"有意思，你在挑衅我。"Reborn的代理人也向前倾了几分，对上那橙色的清澈瞳眸。

泽田纲吉皱了皱眉："我是说Reborn又不是说你，除非你也是那种换情人像换衣服的人。"末了，泽田纲吉挑起眉，再度对上那双黑眸："还是说你也是？"

Reborn的代理人勾起唇角，向后靠向椅背。泽田纲吉撇着嘴，也向后退开，不满地咕哝："怎么你也是。因为你们是朋友所以物以类聚？还是因为你们物以类聚所以才是朋友？"

Reborn的代理人可有可无道："为什么要这么排斥？人一生就这么短，为何不放开享受，活在当下，享受当下，让自己痛快一点难道不好？"

泽田纲吉则郑重回道："人一生就这么短，为什么要滥竽充数，不去找个真正能占据你思绪值得去付出的人？"

"为什么你听起来对Reborn这么有敌意，他不是你的老师吗？"

说到这泽田纲吉更加愤恨了："是老师又怎样，他根本就是恶魔，天杀的恶魔！还是个混蛋。"

"你就不怕我将你的话复述给他？"Reborn的代理人好笑道。

"那你最好复述得足够精准，你就对他说、对他说－－"泽田纲吉愤慨地张了张口，最后却是茫然地看着前方，气焰全消，缓然低下头，颓然道："算了，我也不知道要说什么。"

整个酒吧餐厅里在座的各位有的是家人，有些是亲朋好友，也有不少情侣。有人生日，便奉送一曲生日快乐歌；有的是别国的旅客，便拉出一曲那一国代表性的歌谣。他们在纷扰里对视，在熙嚷里沉默无语，直到泽田纲吉喝完一杯又一杯的啤酒，闭上眼睡了过去。

Reborn的代理人，其实就是Reborn，一个没有受诅咒时记忆的Reborn，咋了咋舌，压下一个蠢字，搜了泽田纲吉的手机，查找到对方下榻之处，付了钱，扛起麻袋把人送了回去。

好歹是彭格列下任首领，将对方独自一人晾在那并不是什么太好的决定。

Reborn打开手机讯息，群组里的讯息直跳得他头疼。

最一开始是拉尔和可乐尼洛说着泽田纲吉不见了，炸出了一堆平时都在潜水的几个最强什么什么的。他本是不在乎的，即使他知道泽田纲吉理论上是自己的学生，也懒得去和这群人瞎闹腾。他忘了很多事，所有有关泽田纲吉的一切都是从这些杂七杂八的人口中听说的，除了长相以外－－有一天夜晚，他突然在陌生的环境中苏醒，看清了房间里熟睡的另一人，那便是泽田纲吉。

手机里有关泽田纲吉的档案上标注的是"任务完成"四个大字，他看了好一会儿，确实想不起有关这人的一切，不过这对他来说也没什么意义，既然任务完成，那么他便不再需要留下。

拉尔啧了几声感到不可思议："你怎么恢复成原本的样子还能搞失忆？你要不要去找夏马尔看看？我听说你之前有请他帮你消除记忆过，可能这是留下来的后遗症？"

"既然是我提的，那就更不需要了。"Reborn皱了下眉头，他大概从拉尔口中理解了前因后果。曾经他们都受到诅咒成了婴儿，为了不影响生活Reborn很干脆地消除了曾经还是成年人的记忆，后来发生了许多事，泽田纲吉解开了诅咒，受诅咒的人重新启动了停止的时间，再一次重获新生。

可乐尼洛和拉尔不是没想过要劝他留下，苦口婆心说如果他记得他们之间的点点滴滴绝对不可能走得这么干脆，可乐尼洛甚至都说出了Reborn就像泽田纲吉的第二个老父亲，操劳又操心，为他做牛做马也在所不惜－－被拉尔搧了一掌，才正经道："他是你最得意的学生，就算你不说所有人都看得出来kora。"

"然而我忘了。"Reborn只道出这么一句便拍板定案。即是说，忘了对他来说就等同于不重要，不重要或不需要的东西他才会选择遗忘。即使他当初的用意只是忘了身为成年人的自己，可他现在也并不觉得自己有必要再找回意外失去的记忆。

"你会后悔的。"拉尔说。

"我不会。"

"就算让在意你的人低落难受也无所谓？"

"那么这就是他该成长的地方。"Reborn接着抬眸开口："拉尔，你什么时候变得这么心软了？"

拉尔叹了口气，摇着头拖着被搧到地上还没爬起来的人转身走了："不是我心软，是如果你记得你就会明白为什么我这么说了。"

Reborn看到泽田纲吉踏入餐厅进入到他视线的同时，只想送聊天室里的所有人两颗子弹－－一发打脑袋，一发毁手机。风说自己有任务在身于是将这次的任务转交给其他人，其余人便又纷纷各自说出自己事务繁忙，最后这项在布拉格的暗杀任务便落到他头上。毒蛇身为瓦利亚的一员怎么可能会不清楚泽田纲吉的踪迹？再不济搬出威尔帝引以为傲的追踪技术也能找到一点蛛丝马迹。然而这些人只是看热闹不嫌事大的火上浇油－－搞得好像很紧急似的。拉尔和可乐尼洛又怎么可能会不清楚泽田纲吉最后决定旅游的地点？更何况泽田纲吉的机票是事先预定好的，甚至连名字都没改，要查还不是轻而一举？

总而言之，所有迹象都表示－－这群人，全都在挑战他的底线。

Reborn在泽田纲吉坐到他面前时，最后还是往聊天室里打下：行了，我搞明白你们在干什么了，是要吃子弹还是被我揍，你们自己选一个。

拉尔回：是九代首领的最后一个请求－－保护好下一任首领，泽田纲吉。他说就交给你了，相信你会完美完成任务的。

后面还附上有火炎标志的请求书照片。

Reborn是想折断手机的，为自己被下圈套而感到恼怒，不过Timoteo，彭格列的九代目，是他的至交好友之一，完成他最后的请求对他来说也并不是什么他办不到的事。

至于现在，Reborn再次打开手机，往聊天室里打下：他真的是我学生？他叫我Reborn的代理人，我说我是Reborn他不信，你们确定他真的是我学生？代理人是谁？

风：正常。

Skull：通常运转。

毒蛇：他眼瞎。

拉尔：不要怀疑。

威尔帝：证明他是真的泽田纲吉。

可乐尼洛：代理人还是你啊，当初是你自己执意要这么骗他的，按我对你的理解估计是觉得好玩吧kora。

拉尔：毕竟他眼瞎到真的会让人想捉弄他。是不是开始觉得他挺可爱的了？以你的恶趣味来说。

Reborn：......

好吧，Reborn可能多少有些理解自己当初为什么会隐瞒真实身分了。就像这次他不动声色地默认了那个代理人的称呼，虽然为自己正名了一次，但确实在那之后他完全没打算让泽田纲吉真正理解到自己的真实身分。

毕竟是真的满有意思的－－听泽田纲吉像抱怨另一个人一样的抱怨Reborn，也或许在往后还有机会听到更多对他不同的评价－－而他确实也很在意最后泽田纲吉没有说出口的那些话语。

他本不该在意的。


	2. Chapter 2

泽田纲吉迷茫地睁开眼，映入眼帘的是不熟悉的天花板。他浑沌地看了三秒，猛地鲤鱼打挺，腹部使力从床上坐了起来。环视四周，发现自己竟然是在下榻的民宿房间内，自己的所有随身物也都好好地摆放在一旁。

泽田纲吉蓦地刷白了脸，整个脸皱成了一团。他能想像到要是在以往，Reborn得知他竟然在只有一个人的情况下把自己搞到失去意识还不知道自己到底是怎么回到旅馆的，他百分之百绝对会被暴打一顿。然后他又想到了狱寺隼人，要是让他知道自己有过这样的鲁莽行径，往后他能这样偷溜出来的机会肯定要更低了。他的岚守一定会严词义正搬出一堆安全疑虑问题，让他寸步难行。

如果这次真不小心出了什么事，他难以想像未来到底会发生什么。还好，和他度过一顿晚餐的人是个好人，把他完好地送回来不说，也没将此事通报给彭格列的其余干部耳里－－从自己还能躺在这里没被抓回去就能得知。

在曾经的代理人之战中，Reborn的代理人和爸爸或是CEDEF的其余成员对话中能得知他们对彼此都是熟稔的。如果Reborn的代理人想要通报，估计是轻而易举，可他没有，而他知道自己即将是下一任的彭格列首领，理应不该在安全方面这么轻率冒失。也就是说这里头有几个可能性：一，他根本不在乎彭格列十代首领的死活，但因为是个好人，所以将彭格列下任首领完好送回旅馆已是仁至义尽；二，虽然知道一位首领这样很不应该，但还是听进了他说过的想要一个好好的假期、能够无忧无虑放松进行一次观光旅游的那番话，大概是在成全他的心愿，只是一个完全的好人。

三，别有所图。

这是泽田纲吉漫步在维巴庭园时一眼见到那抹显眼的黑时突然升起的念头。

像他们这样的人，在里世界摸滚打爬这么多年，怎么可能轻易让人察觉自己的所在位置？泽田纲吉并不认为自己的观察力足够敏锐，那唯二的可能性不是自己经常没什么用的超直觉突然发挥了作用，要不就是Reborn的代理人的刻意而为之。

他的手机被打开来看过，这很明显，不然为什么Reborn的代理人能精准地将他送回旅馆内？他当然思考过对方是如何得知自己的密码，可对方可是里世界的人？他们那些人基本上都会拥有一两个莫名奇妙的技巧，在这些小事上纠结根本没意义。总之，既然对方看过他的手机，那么要知道他接下来的所有行程根本轻而易举，他的手机文件夹里早就列出了每一天想去的地方的清单。

泽田纲吉默默地学会了一课－－永远不要在手机里写下任何详尽的规划信息。

泽田纲吉不擅于思考，只是在Reborn的几年洗礼下渐渐学会了运转大脑。等他踱步到Reborn的代理人身前时，泽田纲吉又悟出了一个可能性："......难道我是你的任务目标？"

Reborn的代理人在那之前也不过是平静地看着他走近，在他道出这番怀疑时撩起了眼皮，闲散道："为什么这么认为？"

泽田纲吉站了好一会儿，才转身在对方身边坐下。这里的座位很有意思，攀爬在墙上的藤本植物围出了好几个有厚度的拱门，而在这以植物形成的拱门下各放着一张长椅供人休息。是以植物形成的天然遮蔽。

"我留了字条说想要一个人去旅行。"泽田纲吉在思考过后才缓慢地开口："不过我想我的行踪还是很好查到的，毕竟我没有特别去隐藏我的个人讯息，我连护照都没换过。虽然我说过想要一个人，不过我知道我如果真这么做了，让他们连一丁点行踪都侦查不到，他们是真的会把整个欧洲都炸烂只为了找到我。嗯......理论上，我本来是以为他们会在我离开的第二天派人来暗中跟着我，或者干脆直接把我抓回去，不过我到现在都没觉得被跟踪或是看到任何熟悉的身影－－除了你。所以，我在想，也许......你是被派来跟着我的人？"

Reborn的代理人不置可否，只道出了更多可能性："也许我是派来杀你的。也许是你的敏锐度太差，以至于你被跟踪了都还不知道。也或许，我早就已经杀掉了本来该保护你的人。"

"唔......"泽田纲吉沉思一番，发觉还真有这些可能性，他也不知道该如何回应，索性靠向墙，两手插进外套口袋，就这样安静放松地坐着，还很干脆地开始欣赏起维巴庭园的花园规划。

"没有危机意识。"Reborn的代理人点评。

泽田纲吉这回才开口嘟嚷："因为我感觉不到危险啊。我不觉得你是危险人物。虽然我有想过一秒你可能别有所图，但你给我的感觉不是这样。我满相信我的直觉的。"

"太过天真。没人教过你不应该太相信直觉？"

泽田纲吉认真道："有人教过我要相信自己的直觉。"

Reborn的代理人笑了一声，能明确地感受到对方是真的觉得很可笑："不要告诉我这是Reborn教你的。"

"嗯。"泽田纲吉还是认真地点头："就是Reborn教我的。"

"....."

Reborn的代理人突然没了声响，泽田纲吉便瞄了一眼过去，只瞥见了一个微妙的神情。

泽田纲吉便不满开口："干嘛？你想说Reborn说的是错的吗？"

Reborn的代理人这才开口："我认为，这不太像是我认识的那个Reborn会教的事。在我的认知里，他并不会相信这种虚无飘渺的东西。"

泽田纲吉再一次将视线转向了花园本身，然后低下头以鞋子踢了踢地面："我曾经也说过大概无法相信自己的直觉了，可是是Reborn对我说让我保持那样就好，相信自己的直觉，如果认为对方是坏的那就是坏的。我在你身上没有产上这样的感觉，别有所图和坏是两回事，这点我还是能区分出来的。啊，Reborn说过我的直觉是我为数不多的长处之一就是了。至少他是相信我的直觉的。"

泽田纲吉转头道："那么，你愿意公布答案了吗？你的意图是什么？"

Reborn的代理人也将后背靠向了墙，估计是懒得隐瞒，直接道："被无聊的家伙们骗来照看你的。实话说我连接都不想接，你可以以下任首领的身分请求我滚回去，我会很乐意接受的。"

泽田纲吉后背离开墙，弯下腰从对方的帽沿下看了过去，笑了起来："哈，你看，我就说相信我的直觉绝对没问题。Reborn说的话也是对的，你可别质疑他。他教了我四年，确实很难说他说的所有事都是对的，但在这方面他还是很严谨的。"

Reborn的代理人表情还是很微妙，大概是真的不怎么认同关于相信直觉这种诡异的理念，却也没反驳－－毕竟无论如何这也不是他该插手质疑的事。

泽田纲吉知道Reborn代理人的意图后才真正地放松了下来，靠回墙继续道："既然他们都派你来了我也不可能再把你送回去啊，再说把你送回去了最后也只是换个人过来而已，倒不如就你陪我晃个几天算了。"

"为什么？换个人不好吗？"Reborn的代理人说："你觉得我看起来像是会陪你玩的人？"

泽田纲吉笑了一下，才道："可是我的直觉告诉我和你一起会更有意思啊。"

"......"

"开玩笑的。"泽田纲吉隔了一段时间才道："是因为我觉得你并不太在乎我。其实不在乎才好。我说过我想要一个人随心轻松的旅行，比起被暗中过度监视或是被过度保护，这样反倒更好。"

泽田纲吉说完立刻站了起来，整理了下裤管，伸展了下身体，说道："这一层我已经看腻了，我要上去看看其他层的花园，你要跟吗？"

Reborn的代理人想也没想直接回绝："你自己去吧，有事大喊，没事自己滚回来。不回来也没什么关系，反正我不可能找不到你。其实不喊也没什么关系，反正我会知道的。"

泽田纲吉摇摇头笑了起来："你真的和Reborn很像，真不知道你们到底为什么能这么有自信。你不要告诉我这里的所有昆虫也都是你的眼线。"

"也，是什么意思？"Reborn的代理人很快抓住了词汇，微妙地挑起眉。

泽田纲吉偏了偏头："嗯......Reborn说他能跟昆虫对话，你不知道吗？就是那个，让昆虫爬满脸，就能知道那些昆虫要跟他说什么？"

"......"

等泽田纲吉离开，Reborn才按着眉心沉思，过去的Reborn－－他失去记忆的那段时间－－到底在做什么啊！

让昆虫爬满自己脸去骗自己的学生说自己能跟昆虫对话到底是什么微妙的恶趣味？

他是用什么心态去骗的？

而泽田纲吉竟然还相信了，一般人是会相信的吗？

还有他真的教过相信直觉这种垃圾话？虽然直觉有时候真的满重要，但不可能时刻仰赖这种玄学吧？

他在泽田纲吉身边待了四年就教了这些？

怎么想都无法明白那段时间的自己到底在做什么，Reborn对那段时间的自己确实开始微妙地在意起来－－毕竟真的很不像他，而他也莫名想起拉尔曾经说过如果他还记得所有一切，那么他绝对不会选择离开。

嗯......

不会选择离开，而是留下来玩弄自己的学生？

这大概是目前为止能给出的最合理的怀疑了。


	3. Chapter 3

午餐泽田纲吉选择就在花园出来斜对面的Subway就地解决。泽田纲吉本来以为Reborn的代理人会对这种快餐店不感兴趣，没想到竟然也点上一份吃了起来。不过他想到对方是有任务在身，屈就自己跟在任务目标身边似乎也很合理。即使对方说过无论泽田纲吉在哪，他的一举一动都会在对方的监视之下，可这不代表对方会给自己找更多麻烦，能就近看着还是更方便些。

泽田纲吉看他惬意地品尝黑咖啡不由得又想起了Reborn，随即感慨道："你也喜欢黑咖啡吗？"

"怎么，又让你想到Reborn了？"Reborn的代理人对这样的话题走向已经见怪不怪，甚至认为不这样才是不正常。

泽田纲吉给予一记爱莫能助的眼神："没办法，你们的喜好真的有点太像了。我都要开始怀疑你们是不是不愿意公开关系的亲兄弟或父子了。"

"长相也是吗？"

"什么？"泽田纲吉对这突如其来没头没尾的字眼感到茫然。

要想话题能继续下去，显然Reborn的代理人得扩充解释："我的意思是，你怀疑我们有血缘关系，你认为我们长得相像吗？"

泽田纲吉随着问题的理解才开始将视线放到对方脸上。他打量了许久，慢慢皱起眉，似乎是在思考，可过后一脸难以言喻，最后才道："可能......那个鬓角是挺像的？"

这答案并不意外。

Reborn的代理人嗯了下声，等待其余下文，可隔了很久还是一片寂静，才挑起眉意外道："没了？"

泽田纲吉咬着吸管喝果汁，抬起眼努力由对方帽沿下看清对方面孔，绞尽脑汁想了很久才又挤出些许话语："......帽子？整体的穿着样式？这方面确实也满像的。不过所有黑手党家族好像也都很爱穿西装，这样一想又觉得......好像也不怎么稀奇？其他的，长相方面......嗯，我觉得看起来还好？好吧，实话说我想像不出来Reborn长大后会是什么样子。说真的，他还是个婴儿啊！谁能从婴儿的长相里预测成人后的外观？不是有很多小时了了大未必佳的例子存在吗？丑小鸭变天鹅、麻雀变凤凰的例子也层出不穷！由此可见，从小时候的外观来判断一个人往后的面貌是完全不准的！"

"嗯......"Reborn的代理人高深莫测地再度挑眉，打量着眼前的人，勾着嘴角似笑非笑："好吧，那么你认为Reborn是小时了了大未必佳，还是丑小鸭变天鹅？"

泽田纲吉顿了一下。

"呃......"

不知道为什么，泽田纲吉感觉这是一道送命题。有道声音在提醒他这里该谨慎回答。泽田纲吉眼神游移，干笑几声，决定装傻蒙混过去避不作答。他脑海里却不知不觉想起自己曾经想像过的四方脸阳刚婴儿Reborn，无论怎么想还是那副婴儿身，而且也真完全无法归类到好看的那一栏位。即使Reborn经常自卖自夸说自己真身很帅，他也还是没办法想像。

他甚至真切想过，要不Reborn还是干脆一直保持那副婴儿样不好吗？只是他才这么想了一会儿，又想起Reborn本身的意愿就是解开诅咒，他不应该希望Reborn一直保持原样的。

可是Reborn的真身......到底是怎么样的？即使那会儿真的解开了诅咒，Reborn还是他所认识的那个婴儿Reborn，即使过去了两年也没什么太大的变化，他都已经开始习惯也下意识认为其实那就是Reborn的真正样子了。

如果不是，Reborn的真正样子又该是什么？

泽田纲吉的视线不由自主再度回到Reborn代理人的面貌上，迷茫地陷入了沉思。

Reborn的代理人并未打断泽田纲吉的思绪，甚至自己也打量起眼前这位下任十代首领。与他曾经在任务书上看到过的照片截然不同，那会儿眼前这家伙的面貌还停留在十四岁，愁眉苦脸的，一副软弱的衰样，看起来还是个脑筋不好的笨蛋。现在嘛......虽然看起来也没聪明到哪去，但至少不再那么愚蠢。他的眼里有着对事物的坚定，能明了看出对方有着自己不容忽视的信念存在。而最显著的差别还是在体态上，对方不再畏畏缩缩，背部挺直，骨骼上覆着层微薄的肌理，精瘦却不瘦弱，看起来很好地锻链过。

对方会有这样的转变，是由失去记忆那段时间的自己所锻链出来的吗？要真是如此，那他得说自己确实还真做得不错。只不过他并不认为只是这样的转变就能够让他写下"任务完成"四个大字。他只不过和泽田纲吉相处了几个小时便有了初步的判断，泽田纲吉要做为黑手党首领还是太过天真，像这样不谙世事是无法率领好整个家族的。

只要一个不小心，他很快地就会将彭格列带往毁灭。

可让他难以理解的是，没有记忆的自己确实认定了这名少年，这让他升起了些许困惑。

失去记忆的那段时间，他的评判标准到底是什么？是他要求变低了，还是眼前人确实有着他还尚未发现的过人之处？

可明明都是自己，即使失去记忆了也不该有这么大的想法差异才是。

这甚至让他产生了也许他们根本不是同一个人的念头。按这样理解，泽田纲吉认不出他似乎也情有可原。不过他估计泽田纲吉真的只是纯粹的眼瞎罢了，毕竟据他所知曾经自己在代理人战争中恢复原本身姿时是没有失去记忆的。对泽田纲吉来说，他的行为模式相同，教育方式没有差异，可乐尼洛甚至强调那时候他编造的谎言简直烂到令人发指还漏洞百出，可都这样了泽田纲吉还是从不曾怀疑，在某方面来说也能算是天才了。

一时之间，他们各怀心思，沉默地注视对方。转瞬之间，他们又同时意识到自己竟是看着对方走了神，随即掩饰般动作起来。Reborn拿起咖啡再度品尝，泽田纲吉低下头继续就着吸管解决饮料。

那些关于长相的问题竟然真让泽田纲吉蒙混过关，而Reborn也没打算再提及这样的话题。

走上花园另一侧道路，泽田纲吉看着手机地图前往布拉格城堡。他和Reborn的代理人自顾自地走，似乎都没有要搭理对方的打算，在某个途中，泽田纲吉四处观望风景时，回过头才发觉本来同行的那家伙早已不知所踪。

这让泽田纲吉有些丧气，其实他一直都警觉着，可他竟然没有发现Reborn代理人的消失不见。他本以为在这几年的训练里已经稍有能力，稍早Reborn代理人说也许他根本没察觉自己被跟踪时，他本不以为意，还想着他不知道已经经历过多少暗中窥探，他知道自己能力在哪，至少不会差到哪去。虽然他知道Reborn的代理人身手肯定不一般，可他没想到自己即使警觉了却仍连一点动静都没察觉。

也怪不得所有人对他独自出行感到担忧。

他还以为自己一个人肯定能行的，结果到头来只要他独自一人便做不了任何事。每回总有地方出差错，每回也都是靠着大家的帮忙，无法独当一面。他当然知道想着只靠自己的力量就能做到所有事很不自量力，可他也希望哪怕只有一次自己是能有所成长的。他不希望自己在没了Reborn后就只能站在原地停留，至少也得相应得起Reborn给予的任务完成四个字的期待。

泽田纲吉为此深深地感到挫败。

明明他也不是为了得到Reborn的认同才做的这些，可他还是不想让Reborn有对他感到失望的可能。

泽田纲吉还是将那些杂七杂八的想法收回心底，这些事即使他想得再多一时半会也得不出一个自己满意的答案，于是他干脆将所有精力花在周围的风景上，多看一点，多享受一会儿，这样此次旅行才算有所得。

泽田纲吉买了门票进入布拉格城堡，走进城门在广场上逗留了一会儿。布拉格城堡建在相对高处，往外俯视，每个角度得到的风景都能让泽田纲吉为之一叹。无论怎么取景，都像历史回放，将自己置身于古老的城墙后凝视这辉煌的古城。

泽田纲吉观赏着建筑，进入城堡中的教堂晃了一晃，晃过一排又一排的教堂长椅，仰着头赞叹两侧精致的玻璃彩绘。泽田纲吉对这些艺术历史没什么太大的概念，可当自己置身于美奂的场景还是不免得到灵魂上的洗礼。

出了教堂，泽田纲吉想起曾经在手机上看到过的小商店。他看了看手中得到的城堡内部地图，摸索了几次方向，终于找到了那间有名的小商店。里头卖了很多捷克传统保养的护肤商品，以当地啤酒花与乳木果油制造而成。他当初看到时就打算带些礼物回去分送给他认识的几个女孩子们，当然还包括他的妈妈。

库洛姆、京子、小春、小花、一平、碧洋琪、尤尼、拉尔......

泽田纲吉细碎地点算着，一边思考她们可能会喜欢的香味，缓慢选出几样陆续放进篮子里。泽田纲吉才刚算到碧洋琪，突然有人在他耳后出了声："结果你是来购物的。"

泽田纲吉吓了一跳，差点没挤爆一罐护手霜。架子上的商品还掉了几个下来。泽田纲吉无奈向后瞥了一眼，弯下身捡起地上商品放回原位，再次挑选产品，咕哝着："是给其他人带的礼物，总得送点什么吧，她们很照顾我的。一会儿买完了再去逛城堡的其他地方也不迟，反正逛不完也还有明天。"

泽田纲吉知道Reborn的代理人是故意的。时刻都在提醒他他的警觉性和对方想比实在太差劲，可泽田纲吉也没办法，他确实不如人，这也不是两三个小时内就能习得的技能。

泽田纲吉无视Reborn的代理人再度挑挑选选，他刚才选到谁来着？

"碧洋琪......"泽田纲吉扫视架上的所有商品，葡萄、玫瑰、紫罗兰、薰衣草......薰衣草吧，总觉得碧洋琪适合能安抚人心的薰衣草，和她本人很会照顾人的性格很像，即使再天大的事也能沉静地保护起该保护的人。

"她适合玫瑰吧。"Reborn的代理人道："以她对爱情的向往她会喜欢玫瑰。"

"你认识碧洋琪？"

"有名带刺的毒蝎，谁不认识？"

"哈哈，"泽田纲吉干笑："说的也是，再说她的有名大概也包括追着Reborn不放吧。你和Reborn这么熟怎么可能不知道她是Reborn的第四任情人。"

"不，这我倒不清楚。"Reborn的代理人耸肩："我听过，但没有具体印象。只是从别人口中得知了大致情况。"

泽田纲吉回头看了他一眼。老实说Reborn大概能理解为何可乐尼洛说他的借口烂到爆炸可泽田纲吉竟然还对他说的话深信不疑，他觉得他此刻说的话根本全都在暴露自己其实就是Reborn。稍微敏感一点的人都会怀疑。

可泽田纲吉只是问："那你听过Reborn差一点和碧洋琪结婚了吗？"

Reborn的代理人挑起眉。

显然没听过。

于是泽田纲吉就好心补充："满渣的喔，Reborn。碧洋琪向他求婚，虽然Reborn并没有真的答应，但碧洋琪误会了嘛，寄了不少喜帖也真筹办了婚礼，结果Reborn没当即回绝，放任婚礼进行，而当天Reborn这个准新郎竟然就这样逃跑了。Reborn，逃跑了喔！留下一堆烂摊子让我收拾。很垃圾吧！"

"......"

"所以我不会送玫瑰的，太热情不值得。"泽田纲吉认真道："碧洋琪明明可以找到更好的、能认真对待她的人，吊死在Reborn身上太浪费了。"

"......"

对于此话Reborn还真不知道该回什么。


	4. Chapter 4

"在女人和感情上真的满差劲的，明明只是个婴儿。"泽田纲吉撇嘴："而且，更难以理解的是，明明也只是个婴儿为什么会有情人？还能让情人这么死心蹋地？这不是很奇怪吗？"

这个问题估计也只有泽田纲吉会觉得难以理解吧？只要是知道Reborn真实身份的人，对于Reborn会有情人这一点就会知道这是件再正常不过的事。再说，以他的个性，即使是婴儿身，有一两个情人也没什么大不了。即使什么也不能做，有人死心塌地相陪也挺有趣，更多的可能性也只是为了打发时间又或只是懒得花费力气去拒绝罢了。送上门来的又为什么要拒绝呢？不过是你情我愿而已。

泽田纲吉叹气："总之我无论如何也理解不了Reborn。明明就没有真心喜欢过哪个人，为什么总要给别人有希望的错觉？明明直接了当说明白就好，走的时候干脆俐落一声不响，出现的时候却又若无其事热爱惊天动地，一点都没察觉到别人的困扰！任何时候他也都准备了充分的理由，碧洋琪那会儿他用的是为了去寻找适合她的戒指，很好地安抚了她的情绪，甚至最后碧洋琪都是开心的，可理由就真的只是理由，也许可以哄好当事人，但旁观者的我们看起来根本不是那么回事！他的每次出现或消失都一定有一个无懈可击的解释，可其实想想，那些其实充其量也就是又一个借口啊！谁知道是真心的或者只是不被当事人察觉的随意打发？"泽田纲吉说到后来都有些气愤，主要是真的不认同Reborn的感情游戏，可其实不认同又怎样呢？每个人都有自己的不同观点，都有自己喜欢的人生方式，这个世界不是非黑即白，没有什么是真的对与错，只要不是作奸犯科，那么对别人的人生指手画脚难道不是一种傲慢吗？泽田纲吉挑挑拣拣后再次清点了一遍挑好的东西，确认有没有任何遗漏。他这会儿也才想明白，很多时候他会埋怨气愤，不是只为了别人，也许还是为了自己："他走的时候也没有留给我一个理由。我其实不清楚我到底想不想得知他的想法。如果他真的回来了，他大概也只会理直气壮地对我说这是留给我的训练如何如何的，或者是我该学习如何独立成长等等的......如果真的是那样的话我不是也只能信了吗？"

泽田纲吉低头看着篮子里的东西皱起眉，很快却又放弃似的抚平眉头，转身提着商品去柜台结帐。大约是想到Reborn的个性，即便生气了又如何？对Reborn来说根本不痛不痒也根本不值一提，甚至只会把他的抱怨当耳边风或是当成能伺机暴力镇压的理由，根本没有意义。

Reborn却是在这段话里挑起了眉，不动声色地分析完那些掩藏在字句里的真实之意。

他知道泽田纲吉没有说完的是，即使那是Reborn又一次的敷衍了之。Reborn总有办法把理由说得头头是道让当事人信服。也许泽田纲吉心底知道全部都是胡编的假话，可他还是会去选择相信所有一切。

Reborn设想了一会儿，如果，他是说如果，他真的回想起曾经是泽田纲吉的导师，然后在某一天再度站到泽田纲吉面前，那么他会说些什么？在短短的三秒内，他所能想到认为最好的借口大概真的就是那样吧，然后他会若无其事道：嘛，成长得还行吧，不过看来还是得由我继续亲自教导你才行。

可即使是编造出来的谎言难道又没有能成为事实的铁证吗？从拉尔提供的数据对比来看，泽田纲吉在心智上确实也因此有所成长，不再去过度依赖，学着独立思考行事，难道这样还不够？如此，就算给出的陈述全是谎言也无伤大雅吧？

泽田纲吉拿出现金少得可怜的钱包，付完钱，两人一前一后走出商店。时间还早，泽田纲吉想了一会儿，往黄金巷的方向迈步而去。巷内有着中世纪平民式建筑，原是给皇宫侍卫住的地方，街名来源于十八世纪的炼金术士，据说鲁道夫二世下令在皇城里秘密提炼长生不老药，因此聚集了不少炼金术士，由此得名。

这条巷弄里每一间房屋盖得都小巧玲珑，以便有效利用狭长型土地。现在看来，每间房屋都有自己独特的柔和色彩，颜色绝不与邻房一致，色彩鲜明又多彩缤纷。也因为这样精致可爱的风格，走在小巷中就犹如进入童话世界般身历其境，总能让人眼睛为之一亮。

有名的作家卡夫卡也曾在这住过一段时间，以至于来这里参访的旅人尤其多。现在这条小巷里的房屋不是摆放展览，就是成为卖商品的小店家。泽田纲吉一间间逛了过去，途中也买了几样纪念品。他在看到锡制书签时一时冲动就拿了两个。这款书签的特别之处就是它是以一条线的两端绑了两个不同的精致锡制饰品而成为热门商品。他正好瞄见猫咪与毛线球、星星与月亮这样的绝妙组合，这让他想起狱寺隼人与风太，也认为这实在非常适合喜欢看书的他们，不买来送人太过可惜。

Reborn在架子上以手指轻弹一组书签，让它摆动起来。狮子与权杖。倒是让人想起彭格列的象征。

泽田纲吉因Reborn的动作，不由自主看了过去。Reborn考虑到泽田纲吉对阅读书籍与成为彭格列首领完全没兴趣的基本了解，本想调侃"这和你这首领不是很相衬吗"，再品一品对方不敢恭维愁眉苦脸的样子。没想到泽田纲吉却先一步瞪大眼将这款书签捧在手心里，朝他激动欣喜地笑："这个组合不就是九代目爷爷吗？正好可以买回去送爷爷！我刚刚还在苦恼应该要送什么才好，这个看来就......"泽田纲吉意识到代理人挑着眉，霎时止住了滔滔不绝，这才想起第一发现者并不是他，理论上不应该这么自说自话："呃、啊......等等、抱歉，这个是你想要的吗？如果是你想要的话我再找找其他的......"

泽田纲吉快速地瞄了一圈，这种样式的确实只剩下一个。不过他直觉上却也不认为这是对方会想要的东西，于是他再度看向代理人，有着对方会将东西让给他的期望。

可Reborn看了他一会儿，最后只是笑，将掌心摊到他面前，以一种不可一世的口吻道："喔，我确实想要，你再找别的吧。"

泽田纲吉愣神，反应过来后有些犹疑又认真地打量对方几眼，再看回手指上捏着的纪念品，最终只是有些遗憾地交回Reborn的手心里。泽田纲吉是有些困惑，自己的直觉很少出错，至少在Reborn解除诅咒的那一次谈话后他在自己的直觉方面有了更深刻的理解，照理来说不应该会有太大的失误。方才那一瞬的念头于他来说就是一个既定事实，可现在却与现实不符，泽田纲吉总觉得是对方在耍他。可泽田纲吉看不出来又没有证据，只好安慰自己好像在很多微小事情上超直感似乎从来不会给出什么太大的作用，这也许就只是一次他以为是超直感，实质上却是他自己的臆想在发散的绝妙误会。

泽田纲吉随即放宽了心，把这点毫无所谓地抛却在脑后。

逛完一圈，结帐时，Reborn的代理人却又淡然地改了口："算了，给你吧。"随即将那小饰品丢还给他，转身率先走出商家。

泽田纲吉出来时Reborn的代理人抱着胸靠在墙边的阴影处，泽田纲吉靠近对方，问："为什么又不想要了？"

Reborn的代理人从帽沿下睨了他一眼，只道："心血来潮。"

其实更像是没什么意思。太无趣了。没有想像中的失落、委屈、或气急败坏的坚持，太无聊了，也就变得没什么意义了。

"其实你本来就不想要？"泽田纲吉从帽沿下窥向对方。

Reborn的代理人没有回答，而这个没有回答就是最好的回答。

于是泽田纲吉撇嘴，明白确实如他所想被耍了。埋怨不解是有，他根本不明白对方这么做的意义为何，很好玩吗？可最后对方还是把东西让给了他，所以泽田纲吉也不好说些什么。泽田纲吉转身将背靠向墙，在Reborn的代理人身旁跟着在阴影处歇息，然后问："好吧，这里还能逛什么？"

"你的旅游计画不是有写吗？"Reborn的代理人懒散地回。

泽田纲吉道："我只是觉得你可能知道其他不为人所知的地方，你应该去过很多地方吧？我想听听你的意见。"

"我只能提供你不错的当地酒吧。"

泽田纲吉大叹："你的人生也太无趣了。"

Reborn的代理人平淡道："当你一个地方来过上百千次的时候，你就会觉得什么地方都没什么意思了。"

泽田纲吉摇头反驳道："不是这样的吧！"思考了一会儿，缓慢且坚定地又说了一次："嗯，绝对不是这样的！"

Reborn的代理人等了一会儿，果不其然泽田纲吉继续陈述了自己的见解："就像，即使我在日本待了十八年，每天走着同样的街道，路过同一个公园，参加过不少大同小异的庙会，看到的都是差不多的风景，我还是觉得并盛很美，有很多漂亮或有趣的地方值得去欣赏。以前的我也许不懂，但是和朋友们度过了许多现在想来依然会哭笑不得的经历后，我想，你会觉得没意思，应该是因为——"

泽田纲吉忽然将话语停下，突兀地沉默不语，大约是又想起来有些事真的不能就这样斩钉截铁地去定论。每个人都有自己的生活方式，有自己的人生美学，有自己的坚持与观点，也许对方也有那些能称得上美好回忆的过往，只是对方并不认为那些有什么好值得留恋。

Reborn微偏过头看向那大言不谗的人。即使泽田纲吉留了那大段空白，Reborn也还是理解到了他想说的话。

"......没什么。走吧？"泽田纲吉心虚地转过头来，朝他讪笑："陪我再去逛一会儿，好吗？"

泽田纲吉认为，如果在任何去过的地方都没有遇上一个值得留念的回忆，那么任何一处就都不会是一个有意思的地方。一个地方的值不值得，端看于在内心留下的记忆。也许是为之震撼的风景，也许是让人感到亲切的人文、令人垂涎欲滴的美食，又或许只是身边陪伴的某个人。那些享受着的悠闲与欢乐的当下，全部都会渲染成当人想起时不禁为之一笑，将那一处、那一刹那，那一场景，全都深刻地留在心里成为一个值得反覆念想的存在。

如果什么都没有，那只能是因为对所有事物都满不在乎所致。也许只有对方口中那些不错的酒吧才稍稍提供了那么一点乐趣吧。

在他看来，是挺可怜的。

泽田纲吉确实看过景点介绍，黄金巷走到了底，沿着阶梯向下，看到一群人围绕着一个雕像。

跟在身后的男人嗤笑："达利波。要去摸个好运吗？你有女朋友还是结婚了？"

泽田纲吉没好气："没有，只是看看而已。"

Reborn的代理人不置可否，虽说摸这个裸身男性雕像那不可描述的地方能求来子嗣的传言从哪来已不可考，这名骑士能塑造成雕像也并不是因为他多子多孙而是他是第一位被关进达利波塔的囚犯，然而此雕像全身上下被摸到最亮的部位就是那里也可证明世界上来此参观的游客多数是吃这套的。换个方向思考，即使现在还是单身，摸上一把为自己求来一个能有子嗣的机会，是不是就变相代表着近期内能找到一个可定下的姻缘？

泽田纲吉就是看了两眼，到此一游的心态，打算就这样路过迳直去一旁的玩具博物馆看看里头有没有能带给蓝波的小东西。当然不是不想有个交往对象，只是曾经一往情深太久，好不容易放下了，想给自己一个缓冲的时间。当然如果此次游玩没有人跟着，泽田纲吉确实思考过要悄悄凑过去稍微摸一下的。

谁还不能拥有一点梦幻的期待了？

说时迟那时快，泽田纲吉甫一向前踏上一步，后领就被勾了一勾。在泽田纲吉还未反应过来的刹那，他已经被向后拉了一步，顺着力道踉跄地转了个身面向雕像，然后背后被无情的力道踹了一脚，整个人飞扑到雕像面前，摔了个狗吃屎不说，他是用脸接那不可描述的部位的，爬起来的时候不小心攀住的也还是那个部位，收获了围观群众的倒抽气和惊呼声，显然没想到有人饥渴到除了用手求缘还要虔诚地用脸蹭过。泽田纲吉在众多人的热情掌声中忙不更迭地爬起，几乎想掩面逃离现场，但他气不过，回头一看，一个箭步抓住一条臂膀外惬意围观的那人的手腕。他的打算是强迫这家伙也去摸那令人羞耻的部位，可他高估了自己的力道，Reborn的代理人气定神闲巍然不动，竟然还懒洋洋地勾着嘴角不怀好意地笑——泽田纲吉总算看出来了，这个男人只是热衷于逮着机会耍着人玩。于是在这短短的几秒内造成了一种僵持，而在旁观的人群中看来，只是一个胀红着脸的年轻人拉住了另一位较为年长的男人的手，两人对看着彼此，俨然是一副下一秒要说出marry me的名场景台词。围观的众人手拍得更大声了，口哨呼喊此起彼落，还能听到有人加油打气："别担心！你们会有孩子的！领养机构会让你们通过的！你们一定能成为一对好父亲的！"

泽田纲吉当然放弃了，他可没勇气继续待在这里，天知道上一次这么让他想当场去世的情况还是发生在Reborn还留在他身边的时候——尤其是被死气弹打中到必定裸奔的那些日子。这种时候他就会庆幸还好Reborn并没有真的充斥他整个人生，不然他大概过不了一天平静的生活，每天都想当场死亡。

泽田纲吉放开Reborn代理人的手转身几乎是逃跑般的离开，Reborn的代理人还有空朝众人挥手，做足整场戏，压了压帽沿向众人表达谢意："Grazie."

泽田纲吉知道Reborn的代理人是在报复他擅自认为他很可怜的这件事。

找乐子这样的趣事他自然信手拈来，用不着任何一人的无谓怜悯。


	5. Chapter 5

晚餐自然是一起吃的，就在皇宫区里的精致餐厅内。欧州餐厅大多是如此，以昏暗的灯光营造浪漫的氛围。

泽田纲吉面容却是愁云惨雾，与浪漫气氛一点也勾不着边："你也没必要故意留下来膈应我，要有仇你也报复过了，没必要强行待在你不感兴趣的餐厅里。"

当然，这间餐厅是记录在泽田纲吉的手机里的，价格稍高，好吃不好吃见仁见智，主要胜在摆盘精致漂亮，尤其甜点更是看得令人垂涎三尺，是拍照后能向友人尽情炫耀的好地方。

"我没说不感兴趣吧。"

"你说你能推荐的只有当地酒吧。"

换句话说，对Reborn的代理人而言，值得待上一待的餐厅肯定不是这里。

Reborn的代理人不置可否，手指轻敲菜单："你不是可怜我吗？我让你有机会改变我的想法。"

可我不想。

泽田纲吉心里这么回道，奈何知晓像对方这样的人无论如何回应都只是徒劳，只好默默将所有反驳意见通通吞回肚里。

也许是他们下午求缘的壮举太过惊人，又或许是他们的相貌组合太过独特，坐在他们旁的一对和蔼中年夫妇热络地向他们搭话。先是祝福他们的恋情，接着聊了不少旅游景点，推荐一些只有当地人才知道的小餐馆，气氛和谐温馨，末了还请他们帮忙拍下夫妻合照当作纪念。

"哎呀，你们年轻人也会想拍张照纪念一下吧？不嫌弃的话就让我来帮忙吧！"

妇人的热情实在让泽田纲吉无法招架，Reborn的代理人从一开始便彬彬有礼地顺着这对夫妇的话题走，甚至推波助澜，一点也没有要澄清误会的意思，这才使得他们的恋人身分在这对夫妇眼里看来巩固非常——至少是非常相爱的一对。

"当然。来吗？亲爱的。"Reborn的代理人噙着在泽田纲吉看来十分恶劣的微笑给出了邀请，泽田纲吉对那样的称呼感到呼吸困难，太可怕了，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，碍于那潜藏的寓意便是回应他稍早的怜悯，泽田纲吉也只能勉强露出不那么让人怀疑的笑点头答应。

泽田纲吉递出自己的手机，他可不认为Reborn的代理人会想让这种照片留在自己的手机里，再说身为里世界的杀手，手机里大概藏了很多秘密，是不可能轻易借出的。他自己的倒是没差，毕竟他还没上任，手机里没有任何能够产生威胁的讯息。

"Well, 也许你们可以再靠近一点？"妇人举着手机移动了好几个角度，但怎么样好像都不满意，噘着嘴怂恿："年轻人，要有活力一点！你们应该再表现得甜蜜一点！每一张照片可都是能成为往后的回忆喔！"

泽田纲吉觉得自己笑得表情都要僵了，反倒是Reborn的代理人应对得体，认同道："您说得对，夫人。"并朝泽田纲吉笑："亲爱的，也许你要坐到我腿上来，或是让我喂你吃口甜点？"

深红瞬间爬上泽田纲吉整张脸，喔，实在太尴尬了，泽田纲吉的嘴角都不由自主地小幅抽动几下。Reborn的代理人显然对这样的捉弄结果很是满意，玩够了的人决定暂时放过对方，自个儿靠过去，揽上肩，亲昵地将脸凑近。即使他们之间还隔了一个手掌的距离，但感受到对方身体所散发出的热度还是让泽田纲吉有些不自在。大概是屏着气照完的，因为妇人将手机还给他后怜爱地打趣唯一的东方面孔："你们亚洲人真的很容易感到害羞，不过这样我们就能理解你们到底有多想要一个孩子了。下午的求缘真是大着胆子了呢！我们也会虔诚地为你们祈祷的！"

泽田纲吉太难受了，有苦说不出的感受太过久违，他都不知道该不该感到怀念，而且除了Reborn外竟然还有其他人能让他这么无力，他都开始怀疑自己到底想不想再次见到Reborn了。

是酷刑啊！再次一起生活的话！

这顿饭泽田纲吉不知道是怎么陪笑吃完的，精致的餐点倒是都有好好拍完——感谢Reborn代理人的提醒（可是这一切都是他害的，还需要感激吗？）他下意识扫过一眼手机相簿，一堆漂亮餐点之间夹杂著妇人不知道拍了多少张的双人照，泽田纲吉眉眼抽搐径直收起手机眼不见为净。

他们和这对夫妇一道付了款，在夜晚的街道散步小聊，在一处路口道别。在这场谈话里至少让泽田纲吉的行程里多了不少可选的景点，现在他看着列出的一长串酒吧清单拧眉思考。Reborn的代理人凑过来看了一眼，随口道："Green devil's absinth，这间倒是有点特色，如果你想试试的话。"

"是你认为值得的？"泽田纲吉为了出口气脱口而出。

没想Reborn的代理人只是挑眉，勾起笑："喔，我不介意再多一个值得的地方。陪伴的人是谁很重要不是吗？刚才那间就不错，亲爱的，我会好好铭记于心的。"

超！恶！劣！

那是什么！看他气到不行、尴尬到不行、又无法反驳的那个样子非常值得铭记在心吗？泽田纲吉一时之间再次无话可说，只是缓慢地将手心拍上自己的脸面，挫败地深深叹出一口大气。

他们最后还是来到选定的那间酒吧，下到地下室，进入挂着门牌的木门。泽田纲吉叹为观止，这间酒吧里装饰不少哥德式猎奇骇人物品，整个灯光空间以阴暗的深绿色调衬托出阴森诡异氛围。要放在几年前，泽田纲吉大概会尖叫着夺门而出吧，只能感叹随着时间岁月流逝，他确实改变了许多。Reborn的代理人领着他来到座位，是欧式宫廷古典风格的双人沙发。这里的调酒主要是以absinth，一种蒸馏的高酒精浓度烈酒，与其他利口酒或糖与冰水调和而制。捷克制的Absinth不同于其他，只添有艾草，取舍掉茴芹和茴香。

Reborn的代理人介绍完几种喝法后，泽田纲吉笃定地挑了："甜的。我要甜的。这个有三种颜色的，有咖啡酒和奶酒，听起来就不错。"

"小孩子吗？"Reborn的代理人哼笑："别急，从最传统的开始喝。"

"你说一整杯都绿的这个吗？看起来像药水，一点也不好喝。"

"有加方糖，按你的要求来说也是甜的。"Reborn的代理人不管不顾径直去吧台点了一杯："未来的首领连最传统的喝法都没尝试过，不是很让人笑掉大牙吗？"

泽田纲吉一边跟上一边还嘴："也不是每个首领都喝过所有酒类吧？没喝过几种也很正常啊。"

来不及了，调酒师已经将苦艾酒杯放到吧台上。熟练地架好苦艾酒匙，放上方糖，淋下白兰地，再点燃火焰。方糖在火焰的燃烧下融化滴落，落下的星火引燃杯中的绿色液面，蓝与橙的火焰华丽地热烈跳动，低调柔顺中带上美丽的纯粹，难怪会有「燃烧的绿精灵」这样的称呼。

"哇喔。"泽田纲吉看得目不转睛，在他的人生生涯中确实没看过这样的调酒方式。

"不错的体验吧。"Reborn的代理人得意的语调冲破而出。

这回泽田纲吉倒是没有任何能反驳的话语了。

调酒师倒入冰水，将火焰熄灭，平顺地将之推到他们面前："请。"

Reborn的代理人再点上两杯调酒，一杯是泽田纲吉方才说要喝的："再一杯B-55和一杯French style。"另一杯大概就是他自己的了。

泽田纲吉再一次惊叹，为调酒颜色的美丽与变化感到不可思议，Reborn代理人的那一杯明明也只是普通的滴上冰水，整杯的颜色却从底部的浅绿开始慢慢绽染成奶白色。结束后，Reborn的代理人拿起他那一杯便转身往方才占领的位置走去，泽田纲吉先是还未反应过来朝Reborn的代理人那看去，接着才慌慌忙忙领起剩下的两杯调酒跟上——所以这两杯都是他的，自己拿，的意思。

真不体贴。

泽田纲吉撇撇嘴，在Reborn的代理人身旁坐下后端详那杯燃烧的绿精灵，当然，首先得拍个照："说起来这个颜色让我想起了威尔帝，威尔帝你认识吗？头发也是绿色的，一位热爱实验的疯狂科学家。"

Reborn的代理人以哼声回应，嗤之以鼻。泽田纲吉看了他一眼，和Reborn一样，提到威尔帝时都是这个样子，显露不屑与轻视的态度。

"你和Reborn一样跟威尔帝有什么过节吗？"泽田纲吉看了看Reborn的代理人手上的那一杯调酒，突然明白了："喔，我懂了，难怪你点了那杯调酒。变成乳白色了。"

Reborn的代理人轻啜他手里的调酒，咽下一口，赞赏："不错。我讨厌绿色。所以这是我不点你那杯的原因之一，虽然实际上作法没差多少。不过比起你那种没什么强烈味道的，我更喜欢我这边辛辣浑厚苦涩的口感。"

泽田纲吉还没尝过，所以什么都无法评价，这会儿便拾起杯子喝了一口。仅只一口，泽田纲吉脸色微变，艰难地将之吞下，苦着脸道："漱口水的味道。"

Reborn的代理人笑了，嘲笑性的。

泽田纲吉不服："所以你那杯是什么，超级劲辣漱口水？"

Reborn的代理人没有搭理他的挑衅，只道："记得喝完你的漱口水，不要浪费。品酒是这样的，每一口都会有独特的风味，好好品尝到最后。 Reborn没教过你吗？喔，他没教过，毕竟你那时候还是个孩子。"

"他也还只是个婴儿。"泽田纲吉翻白眼："就算他想教，我也不会让他教的。让他喝咖啡已经是我的极限了，喝酒就太过分了。小孩子不行......虽然他一定有偷喝。"

Reborn的代理人微妙古怪地看了他一眼，泽田纲吉感到莫名其妙。难道很奇怪？在黑手党的世界难道让婴儿喝酒才是常态？难道阻止婴儿喝酒的他才是奇怪的吗？

Reborn代理人的表情看起来就是这种意思。算了，他不想问。

泽田纲吉默默地喝下像极了漱口水味的调酒，刚开始确实难以下咽，喝久了倒是尝到了一点不同风味，融化的方糖几乎沉淀到了底部，越喝甜味越明显。泽田纲吉评论："嗯，确实不一样。"

Reborn的代理人偏头倾听。

"就是，加了糖的漱口水。"

Reborn的代理人哈了一声，嘴角勾起，将自己的酒杯凑到泽田纲吉面前晃上一晃："试试？"

泽田纲吉眼角觎去一眼，看起来不怀好意，但他不愿服输，从善如流，小心地就着杯缘抿上一口，差点咽不下去，看起来像在死亡边缘走了一遭，最后虚脱地躺到椅背上歇息："我不明白，太难喝了，草药味太重了，八角？茴香？认真的吗？调酒都是这样的吗？怎么会有这么多人喜欢？喝起来像威尔帝实验出来的毒品，或是碧洋琪的有毒料理。"

Reborn的代理人再次笑了几声，显然很满意这种回答，确实，在酒类里他并不怎么推崇这款酒，不过喝久了别有风味倒是真的，而且酒精浓度高，想醉得快一点也会是一种好选择。纯粹兑水和加入利口酒调和喝起来也是不一样的，后者会顺口许多。

泽田纲吉休息了好一会儿，这才鼓足勇气将手伸向那杯唯一色彩缤纷的调酒："这应该会是好喝的吧？"

"别问我，试试就知道了。"

泽田纲吉叹气："要是不好喝我就对调酒失望了。"

"这样就失望还太早了吧，你还有很多种经典调酒没喝过。"

"哼......是吗？......啊，还不错。"泽田纲吉舔着嘴："味道还不错，这一杯草药辛香料的味道没那么浓，没有漱口水味，有一点甜的奶味，还有咖啡。我喜欢。"

泽田纲吉很快就把手上这杯喝完，得了甜头，甚至还想再去点一杯尝尝，却被Reborn的代理人阻止了。

"以你的酒量这样应该差不多了。要喝明天再继续。"

"我还行吧？"泽田纲吉不解："我没感觉醉啊。"

"我并不管你有没有醉，我说不行就是不行。而且你肯定醉了。"

泽田纲吉对Reborn代理人的专制感到不满："你是我的谁，我为什么要听你的？"

泽田纲吉说完便站起身，只是刚踏出一步便绊倒了，跌下去的地方正好就是Reborn代理人的方向。泽田纲吉赶忙伸手撑上，不可置信地抬头，正好对上Reborn代理人的眼。

"你绊倒我？"

"是。"Reborn的代理人说得坦然，并且回应前一个问句："凭我有任务在身，不能丢着你不管，但更不想再一次浪费体力把你扛回去。你好意思？"

有情有理。

"啊......"泽田纲吉想起前一晚的失去意识，还真不是他自己回到旅宿的。泽田纲吉没好意思，呐呐道："喔，抱歉，是我无理取闹了。"

泽田纲吉低下头，视觉里占着那身得体合宜的黑色西装衬衫，他不知道自己失去了距离感，靠得太近了，就因为如此某种烟硝和古龙水的味道突兀地蹿进他的鼻腔。他皱起眉，那是一种怀念的、很像曾经长久陪伴在他身边的，某种味道。是什么？泽田纲吉茫然地盯着眼前领口。那种味道萦绕不去。索性闭上眼，凑得再更近一些，锁紧眉，深深地嗅上一嗅，好像这样就能分辨出到底是什么一样。

"你是狗吗？"Reborn代理人的吐息近在耳边，低沉的嗓音蹿入耳际："不是说没醉，亲爱的？"

泽田纲吉猛地推向Reborn代理人的肩膀，直起身子，捂住耳朵，姿势改变得太快，开始晕眩，这次还伴随着头昏脑胀，不过他认为自己是清醒的："真没醉。"随后扁嘴道："你可以不要这样吗？别再叫什么亲爱的了，很可怕。"

"不然我要叫你什么？"Reborn的代理人嗤笑："鉴于你刚才往我身上扑还不愿起身的举动，让我怀疑你是否想要坐实亲爱的这层关系。"

泽田纲吉表情不敢恭维："我叫泽田纲吉，叫我阿纲。我不可能，也没可能，想要坐实那层关系。这一切的始作俑者也是你。真要说的话，还可能是你觊觎我，而不是我觊觎你。"

"行吧，"Reborn的代理人敷衍，懒得跟醉鬼计较，起身，越过泽田纲吉："那走了，阿纲。"

阿纲。

泽田纲吉愣了好一会儿，才快步跟上："喔......喔！等一下啊，别走那么快！"

一闪而过的模糊念头再次转瞬即逝，没有抓上的线索再度被抛到了脑后。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已经发在这的连载文会在这发完，希望十章内能结束

应该是稍微拉近了一点距离，那什么，一起品尝酒过后的革命情谊？毕竟也已经是第二次了，他们更是聊了不少话题，不管话题的过程是不是愉快的。当然真正的改变应该是Reborn的代理人终于不像昨晚那样刻意叫他亲爱的而是正常地叫他的名字了，就冲着这点，泽田纲吉往Reborn代理人方向看去时似乎都顺眼了一些。

这样想来除了昨日他的坚持外，他们还真没正而八经叫过对方的名字，Reborn代理人的名字他好像也没问过。

今日依旧是个大好的晴天，泽田纲吉和Reborn的代理人正走在大街上，这会儿要去下一个景点，他想去看看那个最出名的天文钟。泽田纲吉不免对走在他身侧落后一步的人问道：“我好像一直没问过你，你叫什么名字？我总不能一直叫你代理人先生吧？”

代理人先生倒是没什么所谓，耸肩随意道：“我告诉过你了，你忘了就算了，叫什么都无所谓，我不像你对称呼有什么太大的讲究。”在泽田纲吉微侧过头向他看去时，对方刻意勾起唇角，对上他的视线，不怀好意打趣：“你要是想叫我亲爱的我想也不会有什么太大的问题。”

泽田纲吉翻上一个大白眼，转回头失去接话的欲望。就代理人先生吧，他不想管了。只是泽田纲吉多少还是回忆了一下他们之间有过的对话，Reborn的代理人有说过他的名字吗？他还真不记得了。难不成是第一天他狂喝啤酒时有过的对话？也许他还真的因为醉酒给忘了。虽然对忘了对方名字这点有些愧疚，可那愧疚之心只升起短短的一秒，反正Reborn的代理人都那么说了，那么他会如实心安理得地选择继续忘记。

步行到目的地之后，泽田纲吉仰头望去，怎么说呢，他的第一印象，对他来说就只是一个设计稍显好看的一面钟，他实在不知道该有什么感想，大不了就是踩点收集到一个作为游客该去观赏的地标，事情好像就这么解决了。Reborn的代理人一样抱着胸站在他身旁仰着头，泽田纲吉正踌躇该不该就这么离开时，对方显然感受到了他的犹豫不决，看透了他的心思，开口道：“知道这个天文钟的历史吗？”

“呃......？”泽田纲吉不晓得对方问这个问题的用意，也不知道该如何回答。他没有特别去研究过，当然各类介绍网站上多多少少会写上一些，但长篇大论的文字他光看第一行就开始头昏眼花，本来他就不是这块料，便也早早放弃去详细阅读这些背景知识。

“知道上面那些图案设计编排代表什么意思吗？”代理人坚持不懈问道。

“这个......”

见他答不上来，复又问：“旁边那些雕像呢？你知道几个？”

“知道这座天文钟是能爬上去挑望市景的吗？你看完后只想这么离开，对它的钟声如何一点兴趣也没有？”

“那个金色手掌你也看到了吧，有仔细看过吗？它指向的那几个数字又各代表什么？嗯，你没有一个知道，看了也完全没有任何疑问吗？”

泽田纲吉被一连串的问题问得羞愧无比，他确实没有一个答得出来，老实说他观赏得一点也不仔细，连钟面上有金色手掌都没注意到。泽田纲吉像被训斥没做足功课的学生，瑟缩着低下头，可不甘心、没有底气却还想着能够侥幸辩解：“呃、我确实没有好好认真看过，但是、但是......这些景点不就是开心怎么看就怎么......”

“十五世纪，当时由于一个详细记载的传说一直被广大民众认为这个天文钟是由Jan Růže所制造。传说是这样的，布拉格议员问了钟表师傅‘还能不能做出比这更壮观的天文钟’，他回‘当然’，于是这些议员决定将他的双眼弄瞎使之不能再创作，而双眼全瞎的Jan Růže决定破坏这座钟作为报复，让这座钟在百年内没能再得已修复。”

“呃......还挺凶残的哈哈，不要跟我说那些议员里有黑手党的一员。”泽田纲吉打哈哈。

Reborn的代理人像是为这结论难以言喻，最后却只是瞟他一眼：“以上为谬论，就说是传说了别那么蠢。真正实情是在西元1410年，由钟表师傅Mikuláš of Kadaň和天文学教授Jan Šindel所合力设计及制造，1490年增加日历与哥德式雕塑，之后又经由其他人重新整修和增加雕像、画像，反正这精致壮观的创作绝不是一个人完成的。那么，这座天文钟到底厉害在哪？就在于它复杂且精巧的设计，阿纲，你看，有看到中间绘制的地球吗？”

泽田纲吉端详好一会，才看出中心的那颗地球：“啊，看到了。”

“它代表着大地，上头蓝色区域为地平线上的天空，中间黄褐区域为黎明与黄昏，黑色为夜晚，上面都有文字标示，你可以顺便充足一下你匮乏的单字量。在白日时指针上的太阳会走到上面的蓝色区域，随着时间变化再以此类推走到各自该去的地方。外环数字为古捷克时间，是二十四小时制，会随着一年中季节时间的改变而有所变化，比如冬季日落时间为16点，夏季为20点，那么它就会转至相应的数字而让人一目了然。当然这还只是一小部份，阿纲，你再看中间那一圈小环，那是黄道圈，它代表......”

Reborn的代理人滔滔不绝，从历史、钟表时间的看法到年份、十二星宿和月相再到各个一旁的雕像，之所以名为天文钟有它的道理，因为它将所有对宇宙、星空、天体的了解都全然呈现了在这座钟里。泽田纲吉听闻Reborn代理人的详细介绍先是认真听了好一会儿，确实为这创造而震撼，如果不了解这些的确就错过了能就近欣赏的机会，可他听着听着很认真地不小心放空了一小段时间。

他真不是故意的，他依旧仰着头随着男人的介绍看向该看的地方，而在那走神的当下，他悄悄以眼尾瞟向对方出神描绘。Reborn代理人的讲解方式让他感到无比熟悉，无论是神态、语态还是动作都是如此，然而身为杀手的对方对这样的视线非常敏锐，一点动静便感到不耐，蹙着眉将眼神甩过来，随之而来的是用力掐在脑袋上的手掌，物理性头痛到强迫他将头转正：“别分心，我好心帮彭格列下任首领增加点知识，别回去让人笑话逛了一圈竟然不知道自己到底看了什么。”

“我觉得应该没有人会在意我到底会不会这些......”

“你被认为蠢又关我什么事？是我会被一群烦人的家伙嘲笑带人逛了一圈还没带好，别让我发生这种事，不然我会在你头上讨回来，所以我说的任何话你最好多记一点。”

“我很怀疑你能在我这里讨到什么......”

“多了去了，光是彭格列这个名号就够多东西可以讨了。你的老师真的没教过你这些吗？到底是太过放心你还是根本没把你当回事？连教也没好好教。”

泽田纲吉愣了一楞，接着不说话了，撇开头安静好一会儿，抬头看向天文钟，接着径直向售票处走去，决定上去塔楼一探究竟，一点招呼也没给。Reborn代理人挑起眉看他动作，落下一句：“还真有脾气。”

待两人都站上塔顶，望着一览无遗的城镇街道与人声鼎沸的布拉格广场，泽田纲吉凝视好一阵才道：“我不知道你的好好教是指什么，但是我知道他很尽责在教我，虽然方法我确实很多时候都很讨厌，可我不会否认他的努力。也许是我不好，我本来就不是一个好学生，我不知道他有没有教过我有关于首领上位后该做的事或我能拥有的资产、企业，也许有，可是我从来没认真听过，因为我从一开始就不想当彭格列首领，一直以来也都是这样的，所以即使他真的教过，当时的我也会刻意不去听教。”

泽田纲吉隔好一会儿，也许是在思考该说些什么，才又道。

“你知道他是什么时候离开的吗？是在我说出我会去当首领的隔天消失的，是他觉得任务完成了不需要再浪费时间在我身上了吗？还是觉得我已经足够资格当上首领只是在等我说出那句话？”泽田纲吉抿了抿唇，低下头来，看向广场上的人来人往：“其实都不是吧。每一次我问可乐尼洛或拉尔，我们不是刚好错过就是他们也不知道Reborn那家伙又消失到哪里。哪有那么巧的事？所以其实我早就知道了。你又为什么要故意提醒我？”

泽田纲吉下意识握了握拳，意识到时叹了口气不再试图抓住任何希望：“我早就知道了啊，他是不愿意再和我扯上关系、不想再当我的老师、不承认我是他的学生才这么做的。就像你说的，他不再把我当一回事了。也许打从一开始就没有，他跟我说要好好活着不要死掉了，因为他想看到我的未来，可是那大概就像他擅长的头头是道的敷衍了之，我只是蠢得不小心相信罢了，还心怀奢望也许Reborn还有回心转意的可能，就像他经常自顾自离开又自顾自回来......”

“可是，我真的知道......”泽田纲吉趴靠在围栏上，就像那天Reborn对他说谢谢的那时候一样，有些时候在某些刹那或某一刻就该做个确切的结束，该落幕的就该落幕，无论结局是如何。整点时分一到，死神开始敲钟，耶稣门徒陆续现身，是落下的定音，敲醒任何不切实际，唯有此刻才是真实：“你真的不用那样提醒我......我早就被他抛下了。”


End file.
